The shower prank
by Shadowman 438756
Summary: My first fic...it's only part one so R/R


The Shower Prank  
This story introduces Four new charecters.  
  
The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy)(Tai,Red,andLau look like Vincent without the claw and No scarf thing.)  
Tai Fu: The origanal goof ball, nicknamed Ed. He is the strongest of all, yet the second fastest. Tai may be a goof ball, but beneath it all is a heart of gold. Plus, when it comes to battles, Tai Fu cannot say no. Tai Fu has a hidden secret: He dissapears on the night of every full moon and turns up at dawn. This is because he is a weretiger.  
  
Red: This is the more intelligent of the three witch earns him the nickname "Edd". The cousin of Tai Fu prefers intellectual stimulation than over physical activity. Because of his agailty, though, he can never turn down a race. Like Tai, he dissapears at every moon, though he is not a weretiger. Because of his Sayian blood, he turns into Bahamut ZERO (a huge dragon who soars the skies).  
  
Sephiroth (changed): Once evil until he was defeated by Tai's father (Lau Fu). Lau, knowing his son would need a copanoin and mentor, asked Sephiroth if he was up to the job. He was. He turns into a small child when the idea seems amusing. Sephiroth is a kind hearted companion and like Tai, he can never turn down a fight. Still has some mischief in him, however, and likes to create it when possible.this earns him the nickname "Eddy"  
  
Lau Fu: this time travelin'fighter is Tai Fu's Father who wished to get to know his Mother before she died(but first he has to find her.). Like his son, he also likes to create mischief,but rarely.He is the origanal weretiger but he always sleeps at night so he rarely leaves at night never on full moons.  
  
Now for our feature presintion....  
  
The Eds,Lau,and the rest of the gang are getting ready to leave for a vaction at Six Flags Great America.Tai is still packing,Red is choosing books to read along the way, and Sephiroth is packing pranks and misc. stuff.And everone else....is yelling at them.  
  
Tifa:Come on! Our flight leaves in two hours!(She had no idea she just yelled in Lau's ear.)  
Lau:Hey Tifa!Do you mind yelling again?I can still hear.  
  
Tifa:Wellll sorrryyyy!   
  
Aeris: Don't start you two...  
  
Cloud:Yeah, We don't want to bring body parts on this trip, besides we are are ready spending enough on rental luggage.  
  
Tai:Ready!  
Red:Ready!  
Sephiroth:Ready!  
  
Vincent:So let's go already!  
Everybody piles in to the highwind and takes off  
  
Along the way...  
  
Cloud:So let's see....Okay Listen up!Eds!  
  
Eds:Yes?  
  
Cloud: You guys are sharing a room...Vincent,Lau!  
  
Lau & Vincent: Yes?  
  
Cloud:You guys are sharing a room with me...Barret,Cait Sith,and Red 13!  
  
Barret,Cait Sith, and Red 13:what?  
  
Cloud:You guys are sharing a room with cid...since Cait justs shuts down and Red sleeps anywhere I figure this will work out... That leaves...  
  
Yuffie: Tifa,Aeris,and me!  
  
Cloud:That works out perfectly!  
  
Sephiroth: Don't the rooms only have one closet?  
  
Aeris:Yes.Why?  
  
Sephiroth:No reason...  
  
Tai(Whispering):What's the plan?  
  
Sephiroth:Switch the clothes...give them the others' clothes!  
  
Red:Our best chance is at 12:30 AM  
  
Tai:Why?  
  
Red:By that time everyone will be in a sound sleep!  
  
Later....  
  
Sephiroth:Everybody unpacked?Let's go!  
  
The Eds dash to the park...but are stoped by Cait Sith  
  
Cait Sith:I heard what you are going to do...  
  
Eds look scared...  
  
Cait Sith:...I want to help!  
  
Sephiroth: Why?  
  
Cait Sith: DUH! You didn't figure that out? It will be VERY funny! Plus, I have a secret idea!  
  
Tai: What is your idea? What is it? What is it!?!   
  
Sephiroth: Tell me.  
  
Red: I, also, would like to know this idea.  
  
Cait Sith: Why not do it while they are in the shower?  
  
The Eds burst out laughing. The Eds: BRILLANT!!  
  
Tai: Ok, which one of us gets to do it?  
  
All together they shout : ME!!!  
  
Cait: I think I should be the person who does it.  
  
Red:Why?  
  
Cait:Because your all minors and you will be tramatized.  
  
Tai:What makes you think that will stop us?  
  
Cait:I'm less likey to be seen.  
  
Sephiroth:Good point.  
  
Red:Well let's get going...let's get going.Let's talk later,OK?  
  
Tai:Let's hit the rides,K?  
  
Sephiroth:Let's wait ::winks::  
  
Cait:Let's get started!  
  
Red:Who is going first?  
  
Sephiroth:I just heard Tifa is going first.  
  
Cait:I'm cool with that.  
  
Red:Why don't you offer to do Tifa's laundry?  
  
Cait: Good idea, but I think stealing her clothes while she is in the shower would be better. ::grins::  
  
Tai:......::turns red::  
  
The rest of the the eds catch on and also turn red  
  
Cait:and when she changes...she will just see Yuffie's Clothes!  
  
Everyone there laughs  
  
Sephiroth:She's asking everyone of her roomates!  
  
Tai:Get going!  
  
Red:I have Aeris' and Yuffie's clothes   
  
Tai:So when they ask....  
  
Red:...We will give them differnet clothes!  
  
(So Cait Sith is gonna swipe clothes and looks ,as he tries to really mess things up for our female her....Hey wait! we have not talked about them now have we...)  
  
Tifa:I'm gonna take a shower! anyone need to use the bathroom?  
  
Yuffie:Not now, but I go after you.  
  
Aeris:Darn. You guys are always faster than me to claim the shower  
  
Tifa walks over to the bathroom, gets in and closes the door, without the knowledge that Cait Sith was already inside, hiding.   
  
After undressing and worshipping a small picture of Cloud for 2 mins, she turns on the water and slips in the shower.Cait Sith quickly swipes the clothes and snaps a hidden picture without Tifa noticing and dives back in the cupboard but not before leaving Yuffie's clothes.after waiting a short while he watches Tifa freak out about not finding her clothes.Next Yuffie came in and took her shower and Cait justs sits there and watched as She freaked out about not finding her clothes.  
  
Cait(Thinking):Ahh....the best and last is hear.  
He watched as Aeris walked in and undressed and hopped in the shower.  
Cait sliently snuck out of his hiding place and made the swipe and snapped a couple of pictures of her in the shower.he creeped back in to his hiding place.  
  
Cait(thinking):Man I,can't wait for this roll of film to get developed.  
after a hour or so cait finally left his hiding place and told the Eds.  
  
Tai:..........;Turns reder every minute just listening to Cait's story;wow....that's really nice.  
  
Red:Oh my.....  
  
Sephiroth:;Jealous;Lucky!  
  
Tai:;Whispering;Does Aeris have a nice body?  
  
Cait:I'll show you when I get the film back.  
  
Red:(Also whispering)What about Tifa?  
  
Cait:Sorry...You'll just have to wait...  
  
Sephiroth:Darn.Oh well let's hit the rid(Stops)  
  
Red:What?(Turns around to see our female heroes dressed in the other's outfit!)  
  
The Eds all together burst out laughing at them  
  
Tifa:And what just is so funny?  
  
Red:You look so funny in each other's clothes!  
  
And they walk away laughing  
  
Aeris:I think they have something to do with this...  
  
Tifa: I think so too, but we don't have any proof!  
  
Aeris:No...but I have an idea...  
  
Yuffie:Pull the same prank on them?  
  
Aeris:Yes...  
  
So our female heroes are gonna try the same trick, huh?  
Let's just see what happens.....  
Later...  
  
Tai:Man that was fun,(sniffs)dude I stink!  
  
Red:You use the shower first,than me,than Sephiroth,okay?  
  
Tai & Sephiroth:K.  
  
Tai hops in the shower nothing happens(Or so it seems).Nothing happens to Sephiroth and Red.  
  
Tai:They tried pull a prank on me....(Walks out with Aeris,Tifa ,and Yuffie by the sruffs of their shirts.They thought they could but don't ya know you can pull a prank on a prankmaster!  
  
Red:Shall we embaress them,Eddy?  
  
Sephiroth:Yes ,we shall Double-D  
  
Author2:Do whatever you like.  
  
Tai:Thanks! But did you say we could do anything  
  
Author1:Do whatever pleases you.  
  
Red:Great! Thanks alot.  
  
Tai:How are we gonna embaress them?  
  
End of part one R/R please!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
